User blog:Nikki Lee 1999/Greatest and worst ERBs according to YouTube likes and dislike ratios
I kept putting off actually making this blog, but I spent the 24 hours leading up to the release of the Season 3 finale scrambling between ERBs keeping track of the likes and dislikes rounded to the nearest thousandth. These are percentages as they were the instant the Season 3 finale was released. The battles #Sir Isaac Newton vs Bill Nye ........98.61751152% #Gandhi vs Martin Luther King Jr .....98.192771084% #Mr T vs Mr Rogers ...................98.154981549% #Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD .............98.125% #Abe Lincoln vs Chuck Norris .........98.091603053% #Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates ............98.053097345% #Einstein vs Stephen Hawking .........98.04400978% #Rick Grimes vs Walter White .........98.026315789% #Hitler vs Vader 2 ...................98.016997167% #Master Chief vs Leonidas ............97.989949748% #Stephen King vs Edgar Allan Poe .....97.979797979% #Bruce Lee vs Clint Eastwood .........97.785977859% #Justin Bieber vs Beethoven ..........97.771587743% #Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler .........97.738693467% #Michael Jordan vs Muhammad Ali ......97.628458498% #Blackbeard vs Al Capone .............97.540983606% #Michael Jackson vs Elvis Presley ....97.535211267% #Dr Seuss vs Shakespeare .............97.342192691% #Mario Bros vs Wright Bros ...........97.272727272% #Nikola Tesla vs Thomas Edison .......97.260273972% #Goku vs Superman ....................97.23076923% #Doc Brown vs Doctor Who .............97.165991902% #Barack Obama vs Mitt Romney .........97.164179104% #Billy Mays vs Ben Franklin ..........97.122302158% #Mozart vs Skrillex ..................97.071129707% #Rasputin vs Stalin ..................97.066014669% #Napoleon vs Napoleon ................97.023809523% #Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso ...........96.923076923% #Frank Sinatra vs Freddie Mercury ....96.860986547% #Gandalf vs Dumbledore ...............96.5% #Moses vs Santa Claus ................96.48241206% #John Lennon vs Bill O'Reilly ........96.460176991% #Babe Ruth vs Lance Armstrong ........96.25% #George Washington vs William Wallace 96.240601503% #Sarah Palin vs Lady Gaga ............96.078431372% #Hitler vs Vader 3 ...................96.04519774% #Hulk Hogan vs Kim Jong-il ...........95.762711864% #Batman vs Sherlock Holmes ...........95.469255663% #Cleopatra vs Marilyn Monroe .........95.081967213% #Genghis Khan vs Easter Bunny ........94.852941176% #Adam vs Eve .........................94.460641399% #Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge ....94.06392694% #Miley Cyrus vs Joan of Arc ..........92.789968652% #Columbus vs Captain Kirk ............89.634146341% The Seasons Season 1 Average: 96.58017251387% Season 2 Average: 96.95442133211% Season 3 Average: 96.64423712545% Total Average 96.75 Analysis The Top Ten It's hard to say why the top ten are the way they are. It seems they are pretty much just the battles that manage to not piss as many people off. As you will see in my analysis of the bottom ten, the dislikers are the ones that have more influence than the likers. The Bottom Ten Colombus vs Captain Kirk: The reason here seems to be simple and obvious. This received the highest percentage dislikes because of Kirk's voice. Although accurate, Lloyd's impression of William Shatner's Captain Kirk didn't seem to lend itself to rap very well and turned off over ten percent of the video's viewers. Miley Cyrus vs Joan of Arc: There are a couple theories I have as to why this received such a large amount of down votes. In late 2013, when this was released, Miley Cyrus was one of the hottest topics on the internet. Many of her haters would and still do, downvote videos just for having her in them. Many of her fans would downvote any parody featuring her, because most were not very tasteful. Also, the line about Joan "needing better management seemed to piss off a few of the more devout YouTube viewers in the comments. And the final reason being that even fans on the wiki agree that it just wasn't very good. Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge: This is a rating that may confuse many people on the wiki, as it is a favorite among die hard fans. Unfortunately, it hasn't been as well received among general audiences. The main problem people seem to have is that it tells a story rather than being a traditional battle. Kanye's appearance may have had an effect similar to Miley's but on a smaller scale. Paired with the fact that many fans were not ok with a real rapper being portrayed in an ERB. Ghost of Christmases Yet to Come may also have had an affect similar to Kirk's, but on a much smaller scale. Adam vs Eve: There have been entire blogs dedicated to why this battle was bad. There are almost too many reasons to name. Let's start with the idea itself: It takes characters that are solely originating from religious texts. That is going to piss off a number of atheists and Christians. they are also from the same literary universe, which is widely considered "against the rules" in terms of suggestions. Now let's move on to the battle itself: it is especially vulgar, enough so to warrant being locked to people under 18. Vulgar battles tend to get a more downvotes, even if they aren't dealing with religious characters, but add on the fact that many people hold Adam and Eve sacred, and you rack up quite a lot of criticism. Additionally, very few lines actually reference the fact that they are biblical characters and instead seem to just be the stereotypical bickering of a married male and female couple. Add on top of all of that, a cheesy, campy, and arguably female-bias resolution, and you have just too many mistakes to keep track of. Genghis Khan vs Easter Bunny: Pretty easy to see why this is one of the more disliked of the bunch. The match up is the most random of all the battles, the Bunny's voice is annoying, and the lyrics aren't all that great either. Cleopatra vs Marilyn Monroe: This one is tough to pinpoint exactly. There seems to be some bias against females in the like/dislike ratios. All 7 female characters are in the bottom ten. This is somewhat understandable since the male characters tend to be played by experienced rappers such as Peter, Lloyd, Watsky, Sherwin, Snoop, Weird Al, and Chali 2na. The females, besides for Peter as Gaga, are almost all YouTubers who are inexperienced in rapping. Also, the writers for ERB are all male, and the lyrics for female battles, this one in particular, seem to revolve around sex, how the women are compared to men, or stereotypical female traits. Batman vs Sherlock Holmes: The main reason this one received so many dislikes is because of the way they portrayed Batman. Batman's opening lines in particular made him seem like a brute without intelligence and according to comments, many of his lines made him sound like a school bully. People familiar with Batman know him to be an incredibly smart detective (which is the reason for the match-up). And while many would argue that Batman isn't as smart as Holmes, his potential is seen as wasted by many. As a side note, Sherlock's internal monologue may have been seen as a low point by a few individuals. Hulk Hogan vs Kim Jong-il: This is another battle that doesn't really have a specific reason why it got so many dislikes. It just wasn't a very good battle and was a somewhat random match up. North Korean dictatorship is a touchy subject for many, and the cheap costume design for Hulk Hogan was likely a turn off for many. All in all, it just wasn't a great battle. Hitler vs Vader 3: I would have said that including Hitler was too offensive for a portion of the audience, but the ratio's on the first two prove otherwise. Some people didn't want a continuation of the Hitler vs Vader series, which may have spawned a few down votes. Like I said earlier in the Adam vs Eve analysis, vulgar battles get more downvotes than clean ones. This one was vulgar enough to be locked on YouTube as well. Ultimately however, the main reason for the downvotes are the relatively brief verses of actual rap, the harsh instrumental, and just how one sided the battle was towards Vader. And because it was the first ERB to be realeased in about 6 months, it surely disappointed a large amount of fans. Sarah Palin vs Lady Gaga: There are a few contributing factors, the major one simply being that the battle was not that great. Lady Gaga, a female, was portrayed by Nice Peter a male, propelling the then popular rumor that Lady Gaga was a male. The negative portrayal of Gaga likely drew the ire of her fans, and Gaga herself, since the video was actually taken down for a short period of time. Category:Blog posts